Shouldn't have left me for dead
by LillyJacks
Summary: Charlie killed Kirby. But did he? Charlie left her to die, but this girl won't go down without a fight. Will Kirby overcome this? Or will she die just like the others? Most likely a one-shot, but maybe a full story if comments are encouraging.
1. Chapter 1

The floor is so cold. So hard. So unforgiving. I feel like I'd been stabbed twice in the stomach... Oh, wait... I just was. Charlie is such a dick. I thought I was his friend, I thought I meant more to him. I can feel the blood pooling around me as I lay on the ground outside. I really did like Charlie, even more than that, I fucking love him. All those years of having so much in common and flirting has turned to nothing. I tried to mutter his name as he stabbed me. I wanted to know what he was doing. I wanted to know why.

"This is making a move." I saved his fucking life. Or so I thought. There were so many things I wanted to say, but the pain stopped me. Not only the stab-wounds, he practically stabbed me in the heart. I feel so broken. I knew deep down that I would die; all of the horror movies say so. It's always the sassy party-girl that dies. I'm Sidney's Tatum Riley. Jill's Kirby Reed... Jill!

I need to save her. Who else was going to? I roll onto my side, and use my hands to get up. My knees buckle slightly, and my entire body is shaking. Jill needs to be saved. She is the sweetest friend I ever had the pleasure of meeting. She sees me behind the whole Tom-boy exterior, behind the swearing, drinking, partying, horror movies. She is my best friend. I told her everything. She couldn't die. There was no way I would let that happen. I drag myself towards the door, the same door I came out of to save Charlie. I grip my stomach in pain, and slowly open the door. The warm air hits me hard, and I feel more tired than before. There is nothing I want more than to just lay down and sleep. Two things stop me from doing that; dying, and Jill. I'm not gay for Jill. No way. I love Charlie... I LOVED... Love Charlie. There was nothing else to say, I can't help but love him. Ugh! I need to get that out of my head! Jill needs me. I figure out that I'm in my basement, so I make my way towards the stairs. Oh, God. It's so dark. I just know I'm going to fall up the stairs. The pain is starting to really bug me now. In the movies someone gets stabbed and still can run. Fucking idiots. Obviously those directors don't realize that it's really fucking painful.

I'm stood at the bottom of the stairs. It looks like a mountain. I've left a trail of blood and I think the trail is getting more bloody... I grip the rail and try to pull myself up the stairs, but my legs have just shut down. I have to drag myself up the stairs. It takes me so long, I can hear something... It's running. Jill? Sidney? Charlie...? I finally reach the door at the top of the stairs, it's slightly ajar so all I have to do is push it open slightly. That door is always so creaky, it makes such a loud noise whenever it opens. I just hope I don't catch the attention of Charlie.

"Kirby?" That's Sidney's voice! She's still alive. I try to call back to her but I just can't speak, my words come out as weak croaks. I suddenly hear a crash and Charlie saying something. I can't hear now, everything is going out of focus. I use all of my strength to make my way to the next set of stairs, but that isn't enough. Just as I drag myself to the stairs I collapse against the wall. Everything has become so peaceful now. Everything is fine. I can hear distinct shouts, but nothing else matters. I feel safe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the thoughts of Charlie, the thoughts of betrayal, and still the feelings of love for him. You can't just lose four years of that feeling, it's not possible. I was laying in a small pool of my own blood. My top was stained with blood, so much that my top was sticking to my skin. As my brain started to function again, I started to hear shouting.  
"Don't you get it?!" That was Jill's voice! I shakily pulled myself off the floor and staggered up the stairs, this time I was able to walk. I was clinging to anything that would support my weight so I could walk. I stopped instantly when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked... Dead. My skin became really pale and blood was wiped on my face. I shuddered when I saw myself and had to look away. Kirby. Focus. I needed to focus on what was important. Saving Jill and Sidney. I made it to the top of the stairs, feeling like I was about to cough up a lung. I suddenly felt like I was going to cough up my heart when I saw Jill and Charlie. Making out. Jill holding a gun. Pointing it at Sidney... Whaaa?

I thought I was going to throw up. I can't have seen that right, but the gun was still in Jill's hand every time I blinked. Jill couldn't be... No way. This had to be a misunderstanding. Wait... No. No. It doesn't add up at all... I think. Jill? The shy, goofy girl who I have been best friends with for years. That's not possible. But... No. I have learned this from so many Horror Movies. Even the whole Sidney and Billy thing. But no way, I'm not Sidney... I always thought Jill was. I guess she thought the same too. I just couldn't believe it. She... She was Ghostface. I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when Jill and Charlie were re-creating the Billy/Stu scene in Stab. Stabbing each other. Jill had the knife. I watched the shiny object as Jill lodged it in Charlie's chest. In the heart. What a bitch! I suddenly felt a twinge of hatred for her. And I felt sympathy for Charlie somehow in my messed up state of mind. He sank to the floor, dying. Jill was mumbling something about Survivors and stuff, then stabbed Sidney in the stomach. Sidney keeled to the floor, definitely not dead. There's no way she could die. She's Sidney fucking Prescott. Sidney has the pain threshold of Michael Myers. I watched in horror as Jill started attacking herself. I couldn't believe she was doing this. She didn't even have the courage to kill me herself. She suddenly dropped onto my glass coffee-table. Bitch, don't trash my house... It was a horrible thing to see, so I quickly dragged myself down the stairs. The sound of Jill dropping to the floor sent me into the room, and I crawled over to Charlie. His blood was pooling around my knees as I clasped his hand.  
"Charlie?" I whispered, sounding hoarse. He stirred uncomfortably, and groaned in pain.  
"K-Kirby?" He choked. "I'm so s-s-sorry."  
"I know..." I cried slightly, feeling a tear blind my eye, and stroked his hair. "We never finished what we started in here."  
"W-what?" He looked at me hopefully, and I felt his body tense as I leaned in for a kiss. I could taste blood on his lips, possibly mine, and felt his bottom lip quiver. I pulled away from the kiss, realising we were both dying...  
"We'll be okay, Charlie." I assured him, resting my head on his chest, away from the stab-wound. I felt his breathing turn heavy, and let myself fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

The annoying sound of beeping broke me from unconsciousness, my eyes snapped open to find myself in a white bed. For a split second I thought I had dreamed everything. Olivia would still be alive, Jill would still be normal, Robbie would still be... Here. And Charlie. Charlie would be my innocent distraction in class as always, the fun stare-at-him-during-math was great. Then I realised, and reality hit me like a brick to the face. I saw a heart monitor making the noise that woke me up, I was alive, but it was all real. I took off the electrodes from my chest and sat up, checking out the hospital gown I was wearing. I pulled it up to see if the stab-wounds were still there. White-bandages were wrapped around my waist, so any wounds were unnoticeable. I gently took out the needle from my arm, it hurt but I didn't want to carry around a bag of water. My arm started to bleed, so I took some leftover bandages a nurse must have left behind and tied it around the wound. I lifted myself off the bed, my legs were shaking slightly from the amount of blood I had lost. I made my way to the door, and slipped out into the hallway. I looked into the rooms, and finally found a long-haired guy in a hospital bed. The heart monitor beeping slowly. He was unconscious, and looked a hot mess. I saw his hand was chained to the bed, obviously the police found out what he did. I sat on the end of his bed, and crossed my legs. Just watching him sufficed, until he would wake up. I studied every detail of his face, until it was clear in my head when I blinked. Creepy? Probably, but what else can you do when the guy you love is in a hospital-bed? Grovel? Get on with your life? It's not like we'd ever be able to be together anyway, he'll be going to prison for... The rest of his life? I could give evidence or something, just something to help him. I felt his eyes open, and bore into me as I looked away.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost..." I joked, making a reference to the Grudge, seeing as I was sat at the edge of his bed.  
"You're alive!" Charlie exclaimed weakly.  
"Why did you do it?" I asked him, and he looked down.  
"Jill... She led me on. I know it seems like I'm clutching at straws right now, but it's true. I thought she loved me, and everyone's a sucker for love, right?"  
"So did you love her?" I inquired bluntly, looking him in the eye.  
"I don't even know. She was the only girl to give me that kind of attention... You know I'm not capable of being a killer just like that, don't you?" He pleaded with me, and believe it or not; I know he was telling the truth.  
"But why would you kill all of our friends? Even Robbie? What about your motive?" I had to ask him, actually scared for the answer.  
"My head wasn't in the right place. I didn't believe what I was doing, and my mind was just blocking it out..."  
"That sounds... Really mind-fuckish..." I mumbled, biting my lip.  
"I know... I think I need help." He frowned. I looked at him carefully, and could tell he was true. I leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Charlie let out a little moan, and pushed his lips to mine. We kissed again for a while, and I felt Charlie's one uncuffed hand wrap around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I felt his warmth hold onto me, bringing comfort to the situation. I don't remember how long we were laying there for, but the sound of Charlie's heart monitor startled me. It was letting out a noise I'd only heard enough times in the movies... HE WAS DYING! I leapt off the bed and started to cry, harder than I ever had before.  
"Someone help!" I screamed, and grabbed Charlie's hand. What would I do without him?


	3. Author's note

I'd like to take the time to thank the encouraging reviews, except a recent paragraph which both confused and infuriated me. First of all; The movie is not in Kirby's point of view, so how would YOU know how Kirby feels about Charlie, the movie doesn't show that. Second; she can't just abandon her feelings over betrayal, if you were an actual human you'd know the feeling. She's mad at him, really fucking pissed at what he did, that doesn't mean she loathes him. This is an AU (alternate universe) so I will jumble around the movie to fit the story to how I see fit, that's the beauty of Fanfiction. How would you talk to a person you loved? They are talking to each other in the "stupid" way because it's awkward between them. Again; if you were human you'd know this. Please enlighten me further as to what normal is. Kirby still acts the same way after losing her friends, almost dying, seeing her best friend make out with her love interest? I'd absolutely love to see YOUR story of events. I'd like to see your realism; the cold-hearted Kirby that doesn't give a shit about anyone else. I don't think anyone would like that.

Apologies to those who may expect a chapter; I need to tweak with the next chapter more with spelling and adding more detail. This person really ruined my day with their lack of fanfiction-understanding and pure rudeness. Thank you for reading (If you do) I 'll have the next chapter up by Saturday.

Bye bye,

Lilly


End file.
